One Night
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He's working day and night to find her and bring her home safe, to tell her that he loves her. So when he wakes up from a dream he can't remember and begins venturing out to the water he realizes he has a chance, a chance of a lifetime.


Flittering whispers caress the dreams that fade in and out of focus of the young man's subconscious. The soft touch of feathers fluttering down around him and touching his skin lingers, the vibrant feeling of the dream sticking to him like paste. The comforting feelings that wrap around him aren't enough to keep the dream from slipping through his fingers. The soothing darkness blurs and his eyes open to that of the ceiling of where he lives; his plain room.

A thin coat of sweat covers his pale skin as he sits up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist. He struggles with all his might to remember all those fleeting glimpses of long gone dreams, aching to see that beautiful face that haunts him every night. Fingers comb upward through his silver hair; much straighter and slightly longer than she would remember. He can only wish that he can spend a night with her; to show how much he's matured from her tutelage and so he can confess every buried feeling he's ever had. That's not the only reason he fights and studies to find her, but it's the one he keeps closest to his heart.

The moonlight gleams in shattered patterns through his shifting curtains as he gets up and begins dressing. In a matter of moments he's slipped into his daily uniform, what he's most comfortable in as of late; a long-sleeved yellow and white coat, light blue tie, gray pants, and black boots with three buckles tightened only enough to keep them on. He ignores putting on the storage packs that holds all his materials and such as well as leaving his boomerang on his dresser, keeping it only as a memento. The last thing he tugs on before walking out the door is a pair of black, leather gloves.

He doesn't know where he's going as he walks and frankly, to him, it doesn't matter. He just knows he had to get out of that bed and follow his heart. To stay there he knows he'll miss a single chance of a lifetime. Eventually his footfalls transfer from pavement to sand, the heels of his boots leaving deep impressions. His green eyes drag up from the sand as the see that of bare feet on the pale sand. The skin shimmers with the brilliance of crystals, the moon rising directly overhead the ocean and down onto the tall figure. He strides straight to the strong stature of the figure, his mouth slightly open from the sheer surprise of her appearance.

She stands just a bit shorter than him now, but she hasn't aged a day unlike him. Her pink her is still the same length and style; some cascading to the side away from her eyes while the rest falls over her left shoulder. The only thing that differs from the last time he saw her are her eyes. The blue is no longer simply stern, trained, and determined. It's far different now with hints of loneliness, seclusion, regret... eyes of someone who is burden with great power and responsibility. A simple sheer dress of the lightest shade of pink drapes over her shoulders and around her body, showing the feminine curves.

"You're taller," is the whisper that slips from her lips nervously, a quality of her that he's never seen.

"And you haven't aged at all."

He takes her hand and twines his fingers with hers, pulling her body against him as his other arm winds around her slim waist. The shock is evident in the way her muscles tense and it makes his heart ache to think that this is because she has no feelings for him. Her free palm presses against his cheek, a sad look gathering in her eyes. "Hope..." She stares into his eyes with the same determination she's always harbored inside, "Only tonight...for now."

Hope laughs nervously as he lets her hand go, both of his hands pressing against her back and keeping her steady as his lips hover right in front of hers. "...For now," he repeats before brushing his pale lips over her full ones. Being a woman of little words she loops her arms up over his shoulders and pushes their lips together forcefully, meaning what she said and proving that time is an issue. Their mouths part with shallow pants mingling between their faces. "I love you Lightning."

She guides him towards the dock leading out to the water, her confidence seeming to make him just as bold as it use to. He watches as her bare feet turn around and she faces him once again. The chill of the evening air ghosts over them and his chest as her slim fingers unhook each button. Lightning presses close to Hope as they slowly lower themselves down to the wooden planks pushed close together. Her dress lifts closer to her thighs as he drags his palm over her legs. She pulls his face down to her own, molding their mouths together once more. Bare skin begins to meet bare skin as his pants are slipped down his legs and her dress his hiked up around her waist. Hands wander over skin and soft moans echo around them only soft enough for only them to hear. She arches against his chest and tilts her head back against the boards, Hope's lips peppering kisses over the gentle curve of her neck.

Their heavy breaths slowly even out as they gaze at each other. "...I love... you too," she whispers as the tips of her fingers brush over Hope's brow, pushing strands away from his face. He stares up at her as her lips form each word, eyes blinking twice and then a third time as he realizes he can see the midnight sky where she should be. He suddenly sits upright and his hand finds its way to rest over his heart, jacket hanging open at his sides. Despite the emptiness that immediately takes over as the last of her presence fades away back into a time where he can't visit, Hope lets a smile tug at his lips.

* * *

><p><em>A commish that I couldn't help but post without another thought. I love these two together just as much as SnowHope. I seriously can't wait for FFXIII-2 to come out :D Go Lightning~!~!_


End file.
